Sonic con humor negro
by NEO180
Summary: Chistes de humor negro Tails se puso diablo owo
1. Capitulo 1

"_**Sonic con humor negro"**_

Bien para empezar Soe NEO y a los que esten leyendo este fic les doy las gracias por su tiempo se que tal vez no sea muy bueno pero bien a los que les guste ok y a los que no me vale no olviden dejar Review eso va para ti Dragon xDDDD.

(En casa de Tails)

Tails: Hola Sonic

Sonic: Hola tails que haces llegando tan temprano de la escuela? o0

Tails: ah es que le puse una bomba al asiento del profesor UuU

Sonic: QUEEEEEEEEEE? OOUUUU PERO NO PUEDES HACER ESO VAMOS DE INMEDIATO A TU ESCUELA Y VAS A QUITAR ESA BOMBA

Tails: cual escuela? 0)

(en el mismo lugar que antes)

Cream: Tails dejame ; ;

Sonic: TAILS DEJA EN PAZ A CREAM, DEJA DE JALARLE LA OREJA. TAILS DEJALE LA OREJA ¬O¬………………………… Tails devuélvele la oreja --UUU

Tails: 03

Cream: mi oreja TT

(Llega un hombre a casa de Tails) si otra vez ¬¬U es que lo tengo como el diablo de la historia 3U

Hombre: hola niño ¿esta tu mama? o.o

Tails: no o.o

Hombre¿y tu papa? o0

Tails: no 0o es que los 2 murieron aplastados por un camión o-o

Hombre: solo tu te salvaste? Oo

Tails: ah es que era yo quien manejaba el camión 0D

(si ya --X)

Cream: SONIC TAILS ESTA LOCO OO

Sonic: y ahora que hizo? --XXXXX

Cream: ESTA TIRANDO LAS COSAS POR LA VENTANAAAAaaaa O

(en el hospital Si ya se fue que la casa de Tails ya quedo medio destrozada)

Amy: Tails como sigue Sonic? sigue en coma? TT

Tails: no ahora mismo esta en puntos suspensivos ..

Amy?

Tails: pero hace tiempo que llego al punto final D

(en casa de Cream)

Tails: Cream Cheese se hizo mierda .-.

Cream: ay pues limpialo .-. si no es molestia 3

Tails: no es que se cayo del segundo piso 03

(Por ahí en la calle)

Knuckles: Tails de donde vienes tan cansado? .-.

Tails: vengo de enterrar a Tina

Knuckles: y tanto te costo? ..

Tails: es que no se dejaba 0O

(a que Amy)

Amy: ay Knuckles verdad que no me voy a morir? –u-

Knuckles: Claro que no Amy es mas llamemos a un pintor para que pinte este amargo momento si? ouo

Tails: mi amigo Chris es ahora un gran pintor ouo

Knuckles: pero el solo pinta frutas y naturaleza muerta o.o

Tails: dile que espere un par de dias 0D

(a que Sonic)

se aparece un vagabundo y toca la puerta

Tails: si? oo si es por la promocion del periodico no me interesa ¬¬

Vagabundo: mira niño no tendras un poco de comida? hace dias que no pruebo bocado --

Tails: le gusta el pescado? 3

Vagabundo: si me gusta

Tails: (le cierra la puerta y le grita) pasa en semana santa para ver si queda algo >D

FIN

Bueno no jue de lo mas largo o.o lo admito pero tuve que exprimirme la cabeza para hacer los chistes o y por ahora se me acabaron ya después hare otro fic ya veremos como o.o weno nos veremos y ya saben dejen review xDDDDD bye


	2. Capitulo 2

**Sonic con humor negro**

_Capitulo 2_

Hello aquí estoy de vuelta con la continuación de este fic no la pensaba hacer pero como me lo andan pidiendo pues espero les guste y si no recuerden ustedes lo pidieron uu.

(en el Doctor)

Tails: (Saliendo de la sala de consulta con Amy) aquí estamos

Sonic: y? que les dijo el doctor que tenia? Oo

Tails: y no te acuerdas? --

Sonic: me habia dicho algo raro que Piscis, Sagitario ..

Tails: Cancer animal uuUUUUU

(en el hospital cuarto 301)

Se ve a Tails entrando al cuarto

Sonic: (con el brazo izquierdo vendado) hola Tails -.-

Tails: hola Sonic uu hey te tengo una buena noticia y otra mala

Sonic: primero la mala

Tails: que te amputaron el brazo sano UuU

Sonic: y la buena TT?

Tails: que el otro no lo van a tener que amputar porque se te va a caer solo 0D.

(en un edificio esta Sonic limpiando ventanas xD y ve que un tipo le hace señas asi que baja a ver por las escaleras porque el elvador no servia)

Tipo: señor por favor tiene algo de dinero que le pueda dar a este pobre hombre?

Sonic: dejeme ver (revisa) deje la cartera arriba por favor venga (y en que bolsillo la guarda? ..)

(suben los 100 pisos hasta arriba Sonic: 110 ejem 110 pisos -.-)

Sonic: (revisa su cartera) hmm (se voltea al tipo) no tengo 0D

(en plena calle Sonic se encuentra con Amy)

Amy: hola Sonic ou

Sonic: hola Amy ooU. Oye ven a mi casa esta noche te espero a las 10 ouo.

Amy: OO CON TODO GUSTO O

(Casa de Sonic 10:00pm)

Amy: aquí estoy Sonic

Sonic: ven vamos al cuarto ouo

(en dicho lugar)

Sonic: ahora cierra la ventana y apaga la luz

Amy: voy mi amor –w-

Sonic: ahora siéntate aquí a mi lado .

Amy: 3UUUU

Sonic: Mira mi nuevo reloj que brilla en la oscuridad 3U

Amy: …..

(en el hospital otra vez sala de partos)

Doctor: muy bien Srta Rose ya veo la cabeza

(luego)

Doctor: (con el bebe levantado de un pie) si no llora en diez segundos entonces es un tumor ..U

(En ksa de Amy)

Tails: hola Amy

Amy: hola Tails

Tails: traje algunos juguetes para cuando el bebe de bañe

Amy: que es? o0

Tails: toma una licuadora y un tostador 03

Tails: oye Amy Sonic se corto un dedo o.o

Amy: que se lo chupe ..

Tails: es que no lo encuentra 03

FIN

Bueno este es el fin segundo cap me extoy exprimiendo el cerebro para esto espero les guste asi que ahí nos vemos D chao

P.D: Dejen Review 3


	3. Capitulo 3

Que tal todos? D aquí de nuevo con el ultimo cap de mi fic x3 espero que les guste.

_Sonic con humor negro_

_Capitulo 3 (Final)_

(En el parque)

Knuckles: (viendo a niños jugar con sus padres) Que envidia tengo al ver a esos niños jugando con sus padres -U

Sonic: Por que? .U

Knuckles: Es que mi padre nunca jugo conmigo no me quería

Sonic: Que te pegaba? ..

Knuckles: no pero es que su ultimo deseo antes de morir fue que me sentara en sus piernas -U

Sonic: .. pero si eso es un signo de cariño y orgullo hacia ti UUUU

Knuckles: .U si pero es que a el lo habían sentenciado a la silla eléctrica o.

(En un café o restaurant barato como lo quieran llamar --)

Sonic: hey Knuckles supiste que a la madre de Cream la habían secuestrado? ..

Knuckles: uy no a mi no me hables de secuestro. Me trauma -U

Sonic: y eso?

Knuckles: es que de peque me secuestraron a mi

Sonic: y que hicieron tus padres? .-.

Knuckles: se fueron preparando

Sonic: para pagar el rescate? O.o

Knuckles: no… para alquilar mi habitación U

(casa de Amy)

Sonic: hey Tails que te dijeron de mi examen en la clinica? o0

Tails: o.o…. 2

Sonic: no me vengas con indirectas que significa eso? -.-

Tails: que te quedan 2 dias xD

(En el hospital se ve a Knuckles en una camilla)

Knuckles: oiga Doctor a donde me lleva? ..

Doctor: a la sala de enfermos terminales uu (para los que no sepan quiere decir enfermos de muerte sin remedio x3)

Knuckles: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡?

Doctor: ah ve como se le paso el hipo? UuU

(otra vez en el hospital xD)

Amy: Enfermera me dijeron que Sonic anda aquí es verdad? O-o

Enfermera: si aquí esta

Amy: seguro que esta mas borracho que una cuba --

Enfermera: al contrario esta muy fresco UuU

Amy: de verdad? OuO podría verlo? 3

Enfermera: Claro pase que esta en la morgue 03U

Amy: OOU

(En la calle)

Amy: ay Tails ando muy triste

Tails: por que? oò

Amy: es que siento que todo el mundo me odia

Tails: eso no es verdad U ……… todos lo que te conocen si pero no todo el mundo 03

(en un edificio están Tails y Amy)

Tails: Amy que vas a hacer? ..

Amy: me voy a suicidar no quiero vivir mas

Tails: no espera no lo hagas OOU

Amy: eh? oò

Tails: es que el camión de la basura no pasa hasta el martes 0x3

Bueno eso es todo con esto concluye mi fic U espero les haya gustado a todos 3 y no se olviden del review ah va a tener Epilogo asi que no dejen de leer U see ya D


	4. Epilogo A

**Sonic con humor negro**

_Epilogo _**A**

Se preguntaran que es esto de "Epilogo A" bien es que en este fic habra 2 finales en total asi si no les gusto uno pueden leer el otro

NEO: ah bueno eso es todo supongo uuU quedaron todos muy heridos… pero yo no pago la cuenta del hospital xDDDDD

Tails: oye NEO oóU

NEO: yep? .U

Tails: recuerdas cuando Sonic estaba tirando las cosas por la ventana? O.oU

NEO: si por que? ..U

Tails: pues UuU

(miro hacia atrás y veo a Sonic con cuello vendado y cara de psicopata)

NEO: oh .U

(Salgo corriendo mientras Sonic me persigue por toda la sala como loco)

NEO: bien antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic en especial a Griffmoon, a Darky, y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Dragon gracias de verdad por haber seguido mi fic durante su continuación y por dejar sus reviews de verdad gracias D

(Sonic me agarra y me tira por la ventana)

NEO: mientras voe cayendo si sobrevivo a la caida los vere en algun otro fic que haga por ahí bien hasta luego y que la pasen bien NEO over and out DUU se ve como llega al piso y se hace una estela de humo

Tails: 0DU

Sonic: wUUU

FIN

P.D: Si no les gusto este final lean el epilogo B


	5. Epilogo B

**Sonic con humor negro **

_Epilogo_** B**

Amy: uúU…

NEO: ay Amy ya no me apliques la ley del hielo trabajo es trabajo --U

(unos minutos después)

NEO: ay Amy aunque sea vamos a tomarnos un Whisky no nos podemos seguir peleando

Amy: yo no tomo uuU

NEO: vamos uno solo

Amy: bueno pero uno solo

(uno solo? Se tomo 1 2 3 4 cuando ya lleva mas de media botella se pone a bailar a borrachera xD)

Amy: -w- hic

(y se ha caído por las escaleras y llega bajando 8 escalones y cayo abajo esplatanaa)

NEO: ahora si me van a moler a golpes ..

Sonic: hey ya llegue que paso? O.o

NEO: (hablando todo raro) Amy se cayo I

Sonic: como se cayo?

NEO: se cayo por las escaleras

Sonic: como se cayo?

NEO: se emborracho I

Sonic: y quien le dio caña?

NEO: no se I

Sonic: como que no sabes como se va a emborrachar?

NEO: se emborracho con una pea de Whisky y se rompio el pulmon, las patas, esta perdida si se salva queda loca I

Sonic: y a ti que te paso en la boca?

NEO: nada es que no aguanto la risa no aguanto la risa xDDDDD

Sonic: ..

NEO: jajaja je ajem bueno eso es todo por ahora sigan leyendo mis fics los que quieran que ya verán futuros fics míos luego ahí nos vemos pórtense mal bye x3

FIN

P.D: si no les gusto este final tampoco jodanse xD

P.D2: Esplatanaa: significa que se cayo y se golpeop horrible o que cayo justo en su cara

Pea: sinónimo de borrachera


End file.
